The Short Troubled Life of Becca Devall
by TeamAroPickle
Summary: Branch off of Pink-Angel91 story. Becca Devall is a 12 year old girl lost in all the snobbish rules of 1705, what happens when she enters the Volturi Castle for a supposed "Dinner party" thrown for her father? How far will Aro go to cure his desire?Aro/OC
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye and Hello

**_A/N: As some of you have heard, this will be a branch off of Pink-Angel91's story "Lie to Me". It is going to be about Becca, who Aro mentioned in the earlier stages of the story. Before Amelia comes into the picture there is a younger child whom Aro lusts for... let's take a look at her journey shall we.

* * *

_**

**Becca's Point of View: **

Being twelve years old has its disadvantages, and I am certainly living proof.

It's 1705, and in this age it is _always_ better for children to be seen, not heard. I hated this saying; it was just a poor excuse for adults to use when it came to teaching children manners. I don't see myself as a child though; I try to be mature in everything that I do. Even if that means keeping my protests silent.

I never wanted to go with my family to my father's place of work, but my parents demanded that I be present, and as everyone knows, good children do what they are told. My father was employed at a royal family's home, being the few english speaking families living in Volterra he was the first approached about the position. I have never been to the castle at which they practice, but I will soon see it.

Our family has been invited by their employers to come to dinner; apparently it is a great honor, considering they are royalty, and only persons who have worked there for a long duration have been invited.

Stepping up to my wardrobe I select one of my many dresses, this garment in particular was for special occasions. The blue silk slipped over any skin that was not covered by the uncomfortable and stiff supports that all ladies were to wear. One other annoying rule to add to the pile.

My mother pinned back all my loose chocolate curls, and said, quote, "You look quite presentable, my dear". Who is to say what is presentable or not? Society? Why would anyone want to follow someone else's rules?

If I were to speak these questions aloud it would result in punishment. I was not allowed to question authority under any circumstances. No one was.

I stopped my disobedient thoughts to walk up to our carriage, drawn by my two favorite horses, Bill and Fredrick. I greeted them with their customary treats, two carrots per. "Naying" in appreciation, they both butted me with their noses. This little meeting was very common and routine and I was curious as to how they weren't bored yet; I know I wasn't.

"Becca! Get in here this instant! How many times have I told you, we can't be late?" my mother screamed from the carriage. I sighed and trudged back into the cab; I was met with a pointed glare from my mother.

Trying to ignore her I rapped my fingers against the door handle, but after a few seconds my father bent down and placed is hand over mine. He squeezed my hand so hard, and he only let go after my third whimper. I couldn't understand why my parents were so cruel; my friend's parents disciplined them, but not to the extent my mother and father went to.

After what seemed like forever we finally arrived at the castle and I jumped out first. It was beautiful and grand; the tall stone towers that made up the roof captured my attention first and I stared in awe.

"Close your mouth! Its rude." My father scolded from behind me

I obeyed. As usual. And jogged up to them, holding my skirts.

My mother turned around with a disbelieving look on her face, and caught my arm in a tight grip...

"It's not proper for a young lady to run. Do you understand me?" she said severely.

I nodded weakly as she threw my arm away from her as if it were on fire. I kept my eyes on the floor as we entered the tremendous structure. Inside there was a very large man in luxurious clothing with dark brown hair, he had a smirk on his face that obviously said that he knew something we didn't. He regarded my parents with a arrogant glance, and then lowered his eyes all the way down to me, the shortest person the room. He narrowed his eyes and his smirk loosed to a friendly smile, but I could see in his eyes a unexplainable sorrow. I hesitantly returned it. Well at least he is nice.

Moving on, he looked back up and gestured towards a set of large oak doors which had two matching brass handles. He stepped in front and led the way, opening the, seemingly heavy, doors with ease. Inside, there was white and green marble floors and walls, adding to the royal status. Ahead of me I could see three chairs gilded, and encrusted in jewels; but that's not what interested me.

What interested me were the three men who sat in those chairs. The one in the middle was the only man who smiled, he had rich black hair, and white skin without one wrinkle or imperfection. This must be my fathers employer.

Aro.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Devall! Welcome!" he announced cheerfully still smiling. He ascended the steps and his eyes ghosted over my mother and father's faces, finally resting on mine. I shivered almost involuntarily, as his red...wait "red" eyes? Who has red eyes? They were beautiful, but just as unnatural as my parents had described. I was in a trance.

As Aro examined my face, his smile grew impossibly wider, but something in his eyes flickered with an unnamable emotion.

"And who are you?" he asked

"Becca." I whispered quietly, almost afraid that he wouldn't hear me

"Hello." He replied in the same volume.

He looked down at me thoughtfully, seeming to contemplate something in his head. But my father rudely broke the silence...

"Where are the others?"

Aro didn't take his eyes off mine and vice versa, although one of his brothers behind him seemed to stiffen as the silence continued. Suddenly Aro responded... "Felix"

With that word spoken my world seemed to spin, and I found that with impossible speed Aro was in front of me in a protective stance. His arm bent back and around me, in an almost shielding manner. I gasped and was utterly confused; in that moment I decided to cast away all the shackles society had put on me pertaining to what I could and could not say. But just as I was about to ask...

The screams filled the air.

It was an oddly familiar sound, not the "scream" part but the tone.

It was my parents.

In a cruel way I almost didn't feel sorry for them at all; I tried to feel sadness at the horrific sounds, but nothing came. I realized after a moment I had my eyes closed, and was holding on to Aro's sleeve. My eyes cracked open, and what I saw evoked a shudder in me.

My parents were on the marble floor in a heap. Whatever marble used to be white was now stained red, with blood. Blood was slowly creeping through the indents that inhabited the space in between each tile, and quietly dripped in through the drain. My mouth wide, not caring who scolded me now, and taking labored breaths, I looked up to Aro with wide eyes.

Sensing that I was looking towards him, he turned his head around to meet my gaze. We stood there for a few moments, and for the first time, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't find my voice so when Aro picked me up gently and placed my face in the hollow of his neck I didn't protest.

Shock, had numbed me completely, and I was, in a odd way, strangely happy when Aro started to walk out of the room and away from the bloody mess.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey, guys short but really just intro. Next chapter we will be looking into the Aro/Becca confrontation. She won't be to sad that her parents are gone, just seeking answers mostly. R&R please. _****_J_**


	2. Chapter 2: Concern and Flames

_**A/N: Why Hello, it's me again. I thought I would do a couple more chaps on this one maybe end it after four chaps it won't be long. Becca died at Aro's hands and Aro cant bottle up his desire for long. Soo... anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**_

I faintly noticed how fast we were going, but it didn't really matter. How could it when your parents just got killed by something that was obviously not human? I probably should be scared though, that "something obviously not human" was holding me bridal style right now.

All around me, blurring slightly at the speed we were going, I could see cream colored walls, and dark stained furniture. Candles covered in glass bulbs lit the hallway, and before I knew it we had come to a sudden stop in front of an oak door. I had expected that Aro would let me down to wait until he got the door open, but he kept just as firm of hold on me as he had been, and opened the door as if it weighed nothing.

He flitted into the room with ease and sat me down on the bed. I fought to remain upright, but before I could tumble Aro was kneeling in front of me, placing his hands on either side of my waist.

"Becca?" he asked

I didn't reply.

"Becca?" he almost yelled, reaching up to cup my face gently

"Yes?" I finally managed

He sighed in relief, and smiled slightly, "Are you alright?"

I absently shook my head, and felt warmth trickling down my face, in a salty stream.

I was crying.

"Shh." Aro soothed, "Don't be sad sweetling. They didn't feel pain, I assure you."

I couldn't speak anymore; I was shaking so violently my words would come out in a stutter. And his words didn't comfort me any more.

"Let's get you cleaned up my dear." He said and swiftly scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the water closet. As he set me down I looked around to see a shower. I had seen showers every time my family would go to take one once a week, fore it was very costly to heat water for every usage. I was the only one in my family who took washings, my mother and father thought it to be the cause of illness. Little did they know that if you stayed warm after each cleaning you would stay perfectly healthy.

"Will you be fine, little one?" Aro asked

I turned towards him, "Yes, thank you Sir."

"Please, address me as Aro. You can drop the sophisticated mannerisms around me, my dear. I care for them, so little." He requested, he chuckled lightly, "I know you do too."

With that he closed the door, and left me puzzled.

**Aro's Point of View**:

I closed the door to the bathroom, leaving Becca to do her washing.

Becca.

When I saw her in the throne room, I didn't quite understand why, when I looked at her, my body stiffened. Or my recently quenched thirst came back in a rush of burning fire set aim at my throat. But now it's becoming seemingly clear.

Almost.

I have never felt any physical attraction towards humans; until now. How could this young child evoke such forceful feelings inside me? That was another issue, her age. She was so young; from her thoughts she determined she was 12. Time was so poorly kept for commoners these days, and only royalty such as myself, could be sure of the exact date.

I flitted to the fireplace and built up a decent blaze. Sitting in a nearby chair I waited for Becca to come back out, as I mulled over my thoughts.

Sulpicia had died centuries ago, and my stress hasn't been released in quite some time now. This girl, this beautiful girl, would be just what I need.

Suddenly I heard the door open and saw that Becca was standing in the door way, wearing only a white robe. Her dark hair came down over her shoulders in a waterfall of curls, a few strands still dripping with moisture. Her full pink lips were slightly parted and her light brown eyes were wide with youthful innocence. My body hardened.

Everywhere.

I tried to regain control of myself quickly; I didn't want to frighten her.

"How was your bath?" I asked politely

She looked down with a faint blush, "Fine" she whispered

Wanting her to come closer I patted the spot next to me for her to sit. She didn't respond immediately, but after a few moments, ghosted over to me. As she sat down the air around her pushed her scent towards me; my eyes swirled onyx.

"Who are you?" she whispered

This confused me, "I told you, my dear."

"Well... what I mean is, _what _are you?"

I tensed; her life was in much more danger if she knew. Not only would the presence of vampires endanger her life, but laws, and all who were loyal to them as well. Although, would it truly differ whether or not she knew? I wasn't going to allow her to leave this room, without being accompanied; preferably be me. Besides, I had just ordered her parents death I doubt that this would be the appropriate time to reveal such a thing.

"Perhaps tomorrow, my dear." I murmured as I tucked away a stray strand of hair from her face. Although, I didn't stop there; ever since I saw her in the throne room this evening, I had been yearning to touch her. Curing my desire I stroked my hand across her jaw line and down to her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly

"You're very beautiful, Becca. So mature for your age." I said shamelessly looking down at her chest

I could see the heavy, rise and fall of her chest as she became more and more nervous. A single tear escaped from her eye as I made my intentions clearer. As it was midway down her cheek I swooped in and kiss it away.

She went rigid under my lips, and closed her eyes, leaving her beautiful mouth open. I let my lips linger on her warm flesh, the seconds passed slowly as I nuzzled my nose against her face and down to rest in the hollow of her throat. Relishing in the feel of her soft skin and flowing blood, I also listened in on her thoughts...

_Mhh... _she was very bewildered at the moment, and shock had frozen her up into rigidity. Not the shock of fear, but the shock of inexperience. She was much too young to have had any prior relations with a man before, so when I had approached her this way so abruptly, it left her dazed. She was afraid because I was much older than her, even in human years; this was a very new experience.

I took excitement in the fact that I would have a girl so pure to love. The timid, tender innocence she had was calling me in like a siren. I would soon cure her of any shyness, so she could let me love her just as completely as she would, in time, love me.

_Soon...

* * *

_

_**A/N: hey hope you liked it, this is a very hard thing to work with because I am trying to make a foundation for a story that had already been written. So I am treading on thin ice here, and I need you to tell me what I am doing right, and what I am doing wrong... R&R, and take the poll! **__** Sorry it took so long volleyball games are a killer! lol**_


	3. Chapter 3: Help

_**A/N: hey guys I know its been a while I'm sorry :( my laptop did not like me . Well I am excited for this chappie and I know that my girl Pinky is waiting so I will not keep her waiting any longer. Although I do have something to say Pinkangel91 (a.k.a. Pinky) let me in on some information pertaining too the fact that in Aro's day it was okay to sleep with girls 12-13. Sick I know. There will be a scene later down the road where Becca confronts Aro about what he is doing and he will explain to her that information. (sigh) anyway on with the show...**_

**Aro's Point of View:**

I let my lips linger on her flesh for a few moments loving the feeling of her pulse and the onslaught of memories that went through her mind and into mine. All the while I was working out my plan of action for satisfying my lustful thirst for this girl; females of this age were to do as they were told and act as if they enjoyed it. I would use this to my benefit, I really am not a patient man.

But I feared her reaction too; if I were ever to have her give herself to me willingly I would have to get on her good side. It was a complicated situation and I needed to handle it with care. Perhaps Caius would know... my fair haired brother was always good with somewhat malicious schemes.

I put an abrupt stop to my tender affection towards Becca and released her, eager to go consult with my brother. "Come, little one, you need rest." I murmured stroking her cheek with the back of my hand.

She opened her deep brown eyes and fixed me with a suspicious glare, "I'm not tired." She whispered defiantly

I was not too fond of this less than pleasant mood but tried not to let my temper get the best of me, "Nonsense. It has been a very trying day for you, my dear, and I'm sure tomorrow will be no different." I said forcing a predatory smile.

She stayed upright in the bed, but seemed to get the message as I took hold of her shoulders and pushed her gently onto her back, hoping that she would just do as she was told. Sensing my strength she didn't bother resisting and shrugged back into the pillows preparing for sleep. Her brunette waves fell back against the pillow innocently, testing my control, and her eyes became heavy lidded.

I bent down towards her face and kissed her forehead, and before she could call me in any further I silently flitted from the room, making my way down the candle lit corridors of my castle.

Caius's study was not far and it didn't take me long to arrive; I could already hear the flipping of ancient parchment as I came to the door.

"Come in." a dismissive and very familiar voice called through the door.

I stepped through shutting the oak door behind me. Caius was already looking in my direction, awaiting me; in his gaze I could sense anger, and... suspicion?

I smiled and made my way too the guest chair adjacent to his, with the desk separating us, and folded my hands over my lap.

Through all my actions Caius never took his suspicious glare off me, even after a few minutes of my calm waiting he continued to stare accusingly. I knew what he was thinking, is mind was a very familiar place to me and I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, even making me flinch, he inhaled sharply and set down his book, leaning forward against the table with his hands together, only his fingertips touching. His eyes narrowed to slits, and I had a hard time holding in my laughter at the dramatic measures he was taking to address me.

"Brother, what in God's name, is the meaning of keeping that insignificant human here in the castle?" he said in a quiet manner, although anyone could hear the building anger undertone of his voice.

"I have developed quite a strong interest in her." I replied smiling

"You think she has a power?", he chuckled humorlessly, "Still collecting, brother? I truly hope your strong curiosity does not last through all of eternity."

Unphased by his teasing I corrected him smoothly trying to put some underlying meaning in my words, "No. Brother I do not think she has a power. I hold a very different interest in her."

He looked at me blankly for a moment and I could see he was finally comprehending what I meant. His mouth opened slightly, and his eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"You cannot be truthful Aro." He said with the same expression, "Only you of all people would stoop that low! And her age Aro, she's only 12!"

"Oh but brother, that's why she interests me so." I explained relishing in his astonishment

He stared at me incredulously, "You're willing to risk the Volturi's image to explore some sick pedophiliac fantasy... with a human!"

"Caius, do you really think I am going to let anyone except our coven find out about this?"

"Well brother accidents do happen." "But Aro, she is too young. Doesn't that bother you? And what will you do when she grows old? Are you prepared to dispose of her? Or are you going to change her?"

Those questions bothered me to a degree, was I going to ready to give her up to her mortal burdens? Was I really going to waste time in changing her? I couldn't change _everyone_ that interested me. But Becca wasn't growing any older just yet, she had a few more years in her, and I would relish in every moment of it.

"Well, thankfully the time to make those decisions has not come yet. We will deal with those issues as they prove themselves troublesome."

Caius shook his head and leaned back in his chair regarding me through betrayed eyes."What has gotten into you, Aro? What has brought on this sick...desire you have? I'm not just referring to practicing intercourse with a human. I'm referring to her age! Granted it was quite normal in our mortal time, but now I look back with the knowledge, and intellect I have now and I wonder, what were we thinking? What are you thinking? And even I, being as cruel as I am, knows that that is wrong."

My temper began to flare warningly beneath my cheerful façade; I fought to keep it under control, "That was a very touching speech, Caius. But no matter how much you object to my plans it still doesn't change anything."

"Perhaps." He paused for a moment mulling over his thoughts, "Why have you come to me, Aro?"

"I sought direction concerning our little Becca." I confessed

"What? You want me to add to the mix of horrible, forbidden thoughts that swirl in your head? I don't think so." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh come now Caius, I have no one else to turn too. And besides it's not like I am asking you to partake in anything." I began pleading

He made a disgusted sound and turned his face, waving his hand dismissively, "What do you wish to ask me, brother?" still not facing me.

"How do I go about...getting Becca...comfortable?"

Caius turned to me suddenly, sneering, "And you thought _I_ would know?"

"I was not insinuating that you would know from personal experience I was merely asking if you had any suggestions." I explained getting up and heading towards the door, I knew he wasn't going to help me, he was too taken aback by present ideas pertaining to Becca.

As I was about to reach for the door handle Caius decided to finally provide some input... "Try to instill fear. That's all I'm going to say." He murmured the back of his chair facing me while he stared out the window watching the moon.

I smiled, "Thank you brother, I will take that into consideration."

I turned to leave when Caius shattered the silence that was previously only phased by the gentle crackle of the fireplace, "What do you find so interesting about the girl?" he whispered now facing me.

"Perhaps one day I might let you find out for yourself." I said cheerfully.

His eyes narrowed and his betrayed glare returned, "That is quite doubtful."

I chuckled and swiftly left his study with a wide grin on my face, making my way back to my new, mortal prize.

_**A/N: hello, I will keep this authors note short because I know Pinky is getting sleepy... R&R! please!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Desire and Pain

_**A/N: hey my loyal readers, as I think all of you have read in Pinky's story Caius will be forming quite an attachment to Becca but stick around to see how it plays out :). In this chapter I will have Aro make his first move and she will have to be willing, because as Caius so helpfully contributed, he should instill fear. Okay well here it is enjoy!**_

**Aro's Point of View:**

I sat in Becca's room all evening and throughout most of the day, waiting for her to wake. She had slept for quite a long time and I was becoming worried- and impatient. Can you really blame me? It was the first time I was doing this with a human, and a young human at that. I was very eager to start, and this was in a way, oh what is the phrase – _only a test run_- and Becca wasn't the only little girl that would appeal to me with time. I would have many chances to perfect my little...technique.

After a few more hours I became restless and decided to wake her. But as I was drawing back her sheets an idea came to me, an idea that would satisfy my growing curiosity for this girl. Even without her knowing.

**Becca's Point of View:**

I had gone to sleep surprisingly easy, even after that more than uncomfortable "conversation" I had had with Aro. I thought of it more as molestation really. The way Aro acted last night, I had never been treated that way; I hadn't even seen my parents act that way around each other. I couldn't actually say I objected really, no one has ever acted affectionately towards me, not even my parents. When he touched me I had actually felt wanted; but the thought of him touching me any other way sent shivers up my spine.

I welcomed warm affection but I did not welcome what Aro's eyes said he obviously wanted. But what would a grown man want with me? I was too young, and inexperienced. Besides it was against the law to be engaged in anything with someone underage. But I had a feeling the law was considerably below Aro- the human law anyway.

I could feel myself waking up more and more; the tight, sore feeling in my limbs was an obvious indication that I had slept longer than usual. I must have kicked off my bedclothes (old expression for blanket- not pjs XD) because I could feel quite a draft wafting across my skin. It was a quite cool breeze and it made me shiver, although what really puzzled me was that most of the cold was centered in one small area. It ran up and down my leg, sometimes traveling in a circular pattern around my hip.

Almost resembling a finger...

At that thought my eyes snapped open in surprise but I stayed calm. The exposed feeling that I had previously thought was just me restlessly kicking off my bed sheets was quickly amplified to be an electric chill over my whole body. I looked down, bewildered, and saw that I was completely unclothed.

All the air in my lungs seemed to be gone and my throat closed up, freezing me up with fear. I started quietly gasping and realized that the cold tracing finger never ceased even through my panic. I slowly turned with wide eyes and saw Aro looking at me intently with onyx eyes, his hand now covering my small hip. I quickly grabbed for all the bed sheets I could find to cover me and jumped off the bed making my way a few feet from the bed and away from Aro. I backed away from the bed with a fearful expression, my back facing the wall.

Suddenly there was a swirl of air and I found that the spot on my bed where Aro had previously been laying on was now vacant; there was no evidence that he had once been except a shallow indent on the sheets.

I whipped around only to come face to face with Aro and his white smooth profile. I could read the emotions in his eyes and they had reached far beyond tender affection. I swallowed hard having some sense of what was to come, although I really didn't want to admit it too myself just yet. Aro had to bend his neck all the way just to be able to see me; I was so doll like in many ways.

I didn't have the strength to say anything I was too scared, but Aro was perfectly content in trying to comfort me...

"Shhh...,dear one. Don't be afraid, I will be very gentle." He said quietly reaching down and gently cupping my warm cheeks in his stone hands. Before I could move he slid the blankets -my protection- carefully off my shoulders, looking down at my newly revealed form with greedy eyes.

I merely shook my head trying to get him to avoid the upcoming events. Maybe instill some sense into him. It was a useless effort.

"Don't deny me Becca. You will see that, in time, giving yourself to me willingly has its benefits." He panted quietly in my ear, to immersed in what he was about to do to speak to me directly. He stalked closer not taking his ruby eyes off me.

I slowly moved back, but it wasn't long before I felt the cool blankets against the backs of my upper thighs. Aro had followed me the whole way and started to wined his arms around my waist, gently pushing me onto my back.

I started to breathe heavily, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I lay there, Aro looking down at me hungrily as he pushed his coat off his shoulders. Slowly he moved up so his knees were on either side of my hips and he bent down towards my face.

As he came closer his cool breath washed over my face, making my heart race. A few immeasurable seconds later his cold lips came in contact with mine claiming them roughly. A deep growl built up in his chest and his hands went from my waist down to my ankle pushing up my leg to bend my knee.

I kept my eyes wide open watching everything he was doing and I couldn't help but think why I was in this situation. What had I done? Why was this happening to _me_? These were all very good questions but I imagined that they did not have very good answers. Inside my head I was screaming at him to stop, over and over at the top of my mental lungs; I couldn't even scream, Aro's mouth was too overpowering.

Suddenly he chuckled at my struggles inside our conjoined mouths and I felt even more helpless. I squirmed and fought against him but for all I was worth I couldn't find the strength to raise them, they were frozen permanently at my sides.

His mouth never ceased its invasion, but deepened as he pushed his tongue through my paralyzed lips. He moved his hands back towards my hips and started roughly kneading the flesh there; I could already feel the bruises forming around that area. Suddenly Aro grabbed my hips with both hands and lifted me up so that he could carry me. He moved quickly towards the center of the bed, pushing me back ungracefully against the pillows.

In a flash he too did not wear any clothes, and all I could do was stare up at him and sit there like a toy waiting to be played with. I had to remind myself to act civilized, as my parents used to point out continuously I had to do whatever adults asked of me. Even if it meant...this.

He came back down to me in desperate movements claiming my lips again in forced passion, slowly spreading my legs apart. I started to panic now that what I had feared was coming so soon; I tried to pinch my knees together in a feeble attempt to avoid his actions but he simply growled and grasped my wrists, securing them in a vice grip. Baring his white teeth he slammed down my wrists against the mattress and growled in my face.

Not taking his intense black stare off me Aro released my wrists and trailed his fingertips back down towards my waist and grabbed tightly. Leaning forward he positioned himself perfectly by my trembling core his chest rising and falling just as rapidly as mine.

I gasped as I felt him near me, and started to shiver as Aro bent down to my neck and planted a kiss against my artery. Not a second later Aro forced himself inside me and I gave out a soft scream at the new painful feeling.

He broke all my barriers without a pause and I could feel warm sticky liquid oozing from my internal injuries. He was rough and claiming showing no mercy. His prior statement about "being gentle" was a lie and now it was me that was paying the price. After a couple long minutes of animalistic, unloving movements he reached his end and flooded me, leaving his mark.

Breathing heavily he collapsed against me cradling my hips. Aro placed his cool lips against my ear nipping at the tender lobe, flinched at the unwelcomed affection. He just laughed...

"(Sigh) Thank you, dear one. You have proved yourself quite effective." He said stretching out beside me and kissing my cheek. I turned away from him with tears running down my cheeks; the only sounds that could be heard were my soft sobs.

It wasn't long before I rolled off into _another_ deep sleep brought on my self-loathing and pain.

_**A/N: hello I don't know really, I am not too proud of this chappie I think it could have been better. Idk tell me what you think :) please? I want to know what you guys think... any suggestions? When working with stories like these it's hard to plan things out and I need direction. Thank you Pinky! And every other beautiful fan/friend. R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Explaination

Sorry I took so long, life's been...well, crazy. Anyway, i have some very bad news that you shouldn't necessarily take as gospel.

I, after much research and mulling over my thoughts, have come to the conclusion that she (PinkAngel) is...deceased. Yes, I know. How did I come to that? Well, I have her personal email and she did not respond. Her account dropped off the face of the planet and when I searched it in the FF database it came up in the directory but as a deleted one that the website had kept for records sake. Also, no one else has heard from her. Her twitter and facebook have been abandoned as well. Before she disappeared she and I were talking about some health problems she was having. I...I truly do think she is dead, because of those problems. Her real name is Natalie, I believe, and if there is anyway you could do a search of records in the UK for anything that happened at the time that she left that would be amazing. I wish I could give you more information but that is all I have. If you have information on if she is alive and well I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT. I miss her too. She was (is?) a fantastic author who was actually in the process of writing a book.

This story cannot be continued due to questions that were not answered about the story. Ones that PinkAngel did not have time to answer... PLEASE KEEP HER IN YOUR THOUGHTS AND TRY, IF YOU CAN, TO GET SOME INFO.


End file.
